


Blood

by Geekyjuvia25



Category: Karin - Fandom, Karin | Chibi Vampire
Genre: Blood, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyjuvia25/pseuds/Geekyjuvia25
Summary: Karin needs to relieve her bloodlust.
Relationships: Maaka Anju & Maaka Ren, Maaka Karin & Maaka Ren, Maaka Karin/Usui Kenta





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Almost done with posting my old fictober stuff. This was for the prompt blood. My favorite reverse vamp seemed fitting.

Karin POV:

I wake up and yawn. I feel awful today and I know why. It's time to bite somebody again. Maybe it'll be easier today seeing as it's Halloween. I just gotta avoid Usui if I see him. He always makes my blood increase rapidly. Sadly, I do have to work today and the manager has me wearing a very embarrassing Halloween outfit for today. 

It's a vampire maid. I hope no one guesses the truth about me. I groan as my head pounds again, reminding me that I gotta find someone. Hopefully it can wait till sunset so Anju or Ren can help. I get the ridiculous maid outfit on and head into work. I really hope Usui isn't working today. 

I don't want him to see me in this outfit. The skirt is shorter than something I would usually wear and makes me feel a bit self conscious. I keep tugging it down. Its also a bit tight around my chest. I clock in and go into the main area to start taking orders.   
It's pretty busy already. As I'm walking to the register, I bump into someone. "Oh my so sorry!" I say. I look up and blush. Oh no! Its Usui. I didn't know he was working today.

He blushes and smiles shyly. "Its alright." He replies. I speed off towards the register. My face is flushed and my heart is pounding. I can feel my blood increasing already. I hate to ask but maybe Usui can cover for me. I pull out my phone and text him. 

Karin: Hey, Um could you cover for me? It's that day again. 

Usui: Sure. Do you need help cleaning up? 

Karin: Hopefully not but it is a possibility. Anju and the rest of my family can't come out in the daytime. 

Usui: I have an idea. Meet me behind the restaurant in 20 minutes during our break. 

Karin: Okay. Thank you so much. 

I put my phone away and go back to working. I can wait 20 minutes at least. I serve a few more people then my manager has me going on break. I hurry outside and see Usui already there. He waves and takes my hand pulling me down the alley. 

"So what was your idea?" I asked backing up a few steps to lessen the reaction to him.  
"Well, why don't you bite me? I wouldn't mind and it would help you. There would be less blood too." Usui seems to have thought it all through. "I don't wanna bite you. It might hurt." I say unsure. My body throbs and some blood trickles out of my nose. 

"I don't mind and besides you're already bleeding a little. So just go ahead and bite me." He hugs me and my face is near his neck. He's so warm. I can feel myself blushing. Then my body reminds me what time it is. It throbs and my fangs come out. "Its okay Karin." Usui says. He called me by my first name. He's serious. Maybe I should call him Kenta from now on. 

I can't hold back anymore and sink my fangs into his neck while wrapped in an embrace and release the blood into him. It feels different with Kenta. It seems more intimate. Is because I have feelings for him? After releasing my blood I stumble away. Some blood trickles from the puncture wounds so I lick them to stop the bleeding. He shivers when I do. I blush realizing what I did. 

I may not be full vampire but I can still stop bleeding from a fresh bite mark by licking it. Only works from your own bites though. He adjusts his costume to cover the bites. I make sure no blood is on me. He seems a bit dazed. "Sure you're alright Kenta?" He looks at me with surprise. "Y-you used my first name!" He says. "I'm sorry I won't do it again!" I panic. Stupid me! "No! I don't mind it. I was just surprised. You should do it more often. Can I keep calling you Karin?" He asks. I smile and nod. 

He hugs me once more. I blush again. I'm so embarrassed. "Karin, I need to tell you something." He speaks and his voice seems a bit deeper. I look up and see him with a nervous face. His face turns red. "I-i love you! So would you want to be with me?" He asks. I hug him and almost knock him over. "Of course. Your always there for me and you haven't judged me even though you know my secret. I love you too...I wouldn't mind being with you forever." I tell him.

He pulls me into a deep kiss. It makes me shiver. I feel like I'm drowning in my feelings. He is that potent to me. I feel weak. My heart races but this time it wasn't from my blood increasing. We break away and smile happily at each other. We then got back into work. Maybe sometimes being a unvampire isn't such a bad thing. Sure it can be messy and embarrassing but I wouldn't change a thing. 

If I did I probably wouldn't have met Usui. He seems a bit more cheerful. Probably a side effect from the bite. He's smiling more as he works. I also know he won't mind me biting him when I need to release my blood. That'll definitely make things easier on me. For once I don't mind being different. Happy Halloween Everyone, this has officially become my favorite holiday.


End file.
